plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Snapdragon
:Może chodziło ci o Smoka z Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare i Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2? :A może chodziło ci o Snapdragona z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Snapdragon (GW2 - Smok) jest drugą rośliną, którą zdobywamy w świecie Pirate Seas w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Emituje ścianę ognia, która rani zombie w zasięgu 3x2. Ogień zadaje 1,5 NDS co uderzenie. Zionięcie powoduje rozmrożenie spowolnionych albo zamrożonych przez lód przeciwników. Roślina potrafi także zapalić zgaszoną pochodnię Explorer Zombie oraz laski dynamitu Prospector Zombie. Etymologia Snapdragon jest oparty na wyżlinie większym, gdzie angielska nazwa jest taka sama. Samo imię jest grą na podstawie słowa "Snap'dragon'" (ang. smok). Głowa Snapdragona jest podobna do wyglądu smoków w literaturze europejskiej. Opis w Almanacu Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. TŁUMACZENIE Koszt: 150 Obrażenia: Średnie Zasięg: Blisko Odnawianie: Szybkie Umiejętność specialna: rani zombie na przód siebie w odległości sześciu kratek. Pomimo, że jest najpotężniejszym smokiem w królestwie roślin, nadal marzy o skrzydłach i zobaczeniu świata pod sobą. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kiedy dając Plant Food, Snapdragon uwalnia przed siebie potężny podmuch ognia na polu 3x3, zadając 90 NDS wszystkim naruszonym przeciwnikom. Potrafi również zabić Pharaoh Zombie, nawet jeśli faraon nadal znajduje się w sarkofagu. Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Zasięg podmuchu ognia zostaje zwiększony z pola 3x3 na obszar 4x3. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Snapdragon jest pierwszą rośliną obszarową (Area of Effect) wprowadzoną w grze i nadal jest użyteczna w późniejszych światach. Jego unikalny wzór atakowania pozwala dziesięciu posadzonych obok siebie Snapdragonów zadać olbrzymie obrażenia. Możliwość atakowania wielu przeciwników na raz wywyższa go nad Bonk Choyem. Zaleca się unikać strategi powiązanych z Snapdragonem i lodowymi roślinami. Jego ogień potrafi usunąć spowolnienie lub zamrożenie przeciwników. Postawienie rośliny defensywnej przed nim daje więcej czasu na zadawanie obrażeń. Roślina również dobrze funkcjonuje z takimi roślinami jak Sap-fling (żywica nie jest podatna na ogień), Spikeweed/Spikerock (zadawanie dodatkowych obrażeń, obrona przeciwko ognioodpornymi przeciwnikami jak Imp Dragon Zombie) oraz Shrinking Violet (zmniejszanie obrony przeciwników). Nie najlepszym pomysłem jest korzystanie z Snapdragonów w Arthur's Challenge. Gdzie w tym poziomie nieskończonym znajdują się Imp Dragon Zombie, które są odporne na ogień oraz Wizard Zombie, które mogą unieruchomić rośliny z dystansu. Galeria Ciekawostki *Sadzenie dziesięciu Snapdragonów powoduje odblokowanie osiągnięcia Dragon Age. *Jeden z kostiumów, hełm strażaka, może być nawiązaniem do Lorda Cinderbottom z Peggle Nights, innej gry PopCapu. **Hełm strażaka jest ironiczny, ponieważ strażacy zwalczają ogień, a Snapdragon walczy za pomocą ognia. *Przed aktualizacją 1.6.3 w Chińskiej wersji Snapdragon posiadał mniejsze oczy. *Atak Snapdragona uderza wszystkich przeciwników jednocześnie, zamiast po kolei według animacji. Tak samo jest u Fume-shroom'a. *Jeśli Snapdragon podpali pochodnię Explorer Zombie podczas zjadania Snapdragona, to roślina nie zostanie spalona. *Mimo tego, że zionie ogniem, może zostać zamrożonym w świecie Frostbite Caves oraz nie może ogrzewać innych roślin. *Jego głowa jest uwieczniona na słupie w części pierwszej Lost City, na którym siedzą Impy robotnicy. *Kostium z Birthdayz 2015 jest nawiązaniem do babeczki w piosence "Mr. Right" śpiewanej przez piosenkarza Kim Chiu. *Jego lodowy odpowiednik, Cold Snapdragon, został wypuszczony wraz z Piñata Party zwiastujące drugą część Jurassic Marsh. Zobacz też *Cold Snapdragon en:Snapdragon Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chińska wersja) Kategoria:Rośliny z chińskiej wersji Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne